slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Karune Kodoku/Szantaż
Mimo stresu wcelowałam idealnie na środek pokoju.Odnosiłam wrażenie,że mój ciężki oddech odbija się echem od ścian.odłożyłam paczkę na biurko i z westchnieniem opadłam na kanapę.Wszystkie Śluzaki opuściły swoje tuby i udały się do swojej specjalnej norki,znajdującej się w jednym z kątów pokoju;tylko Serena wdrapała się na moje ramię i pisnęła.Machinalnie ją pogłaskałam po główce.Wtedy poczułam,jak coś uwiera mnie w ucho.Komunikator!Szybko wstałam i pomknęłam na dół.Zatrzymałam się dopiero,gdy dobiegłam do salonu,gdzie przebywali wszyscy członkowie Gangu. -Cześć-sapnęłam,wchodząc do pomieszczenia. -Aelita,czemu się z nami nie skontaktowałaś? Martwiliśmy się,że coś ci się stało-powiedział Eli,wstając z kanapy. -Wybacz,po prostu nie mogłam gadać. -A co ci to uniemożliwiło? -Hmm,pomyślmy...Goniłam Locke'a i Lode'a,potem pilnowałam,komu wręczają przesyłkę dla Blakka,a na sam koniec uniknęłam zastrzelenia przez Unika. -UNIKA?!-cztery głosy złączyły się w kakafoniczną melodię.Aż się wzdrygnęłam. -Owszem,spotkałam Unika,który,owszem,nie był w stosunku do mnie za przyjazny.Ale to nie ze względu na fakt,że pracuję z wami.On nawet o tym nie wie. -To dlaczego chciał cię postrzelić?-zapytała Trixie. "Bo pamięta,że pracowałam z Willem"-pomyślałam.Targały mną sprzeczne uczucia.Powiedzieć im tamtą historię? Czy może zostawić ją,ukryć,zagrzebać w pamięci? "Oni nie muszą o tym wiedzieć."-przegryzłam wargę.Nie byłam pewna,czy chcę o tym mówić.Tamta nienawiść małego dziecka,któremu chciałam pomóc...Ilekroć wracałam do tych wspomnień,one wciąż zadawały mi ból. -To ma związek z...nieprzyjemnym...incydentem z przeszłości-odparłam.Gdy popatrzyłam na Eli'a,wiedziałam,że był świadom,iż coś zataiłam.Jego wzrok sprawiał,że czułam się po prostu głupio.Zdaje się,że podobnie uważali Kord,Trixie i Pronto,ale o dziwo nikt nie ciągnął mnie za język. -Dorwałam tą przesyłkę i mam ją ze sobą-dodałam,by jakoś przerwać ciszę,której drżenie powodowało u mnie niepokój. -Serio? No to przynieś ją,co?-zawołał Pronto.Teleportowałam się do pokoju,zabrałam paczkę i tym samym sposobem wróciłam na dół.Postawiłam lekko powygniatane pudełko na stole,po czym rozcięłam je sztylecikiem,który zawsze noszę prz sobie.Eli pierwszy zajrzał do środka.Po chwili zapytał: -Co to jest?-przesunął karton do mnie.Również spojrzałam na jego zawartość.Potem oddałam je Trixie,która przekazała je Kordowi,który oddał je Pronto.Gdy przesyłka trafiła z powrotem na stół,spojrzałam po wszystkich.Byli tak samo zdezorientowani jak ja.Wyjęłam jedno z metalowych ustrojstw,których było mnóstwo w przesyłce i zaczęłam się mu uważnie przyglądać,lecz nawet po tym nie miałam pojęcia,czym jest srebrne coś. -Kord,poznajesz te części?-zwróciłam się do trolla. -Nie,przykro mi. -No a wy? -Ja nie mam pojęcia,co to jest-odparła Trixie. -Ja bym powiedział,że to jakiś mechanizm...-powiedział Eli. -A czy przypadkowo tego nie zniszczyłaś?-zasugerował Pronto. -Hmm...A ty wiesz,to nie taki głupi pomysł-odparłam.W sumie kilkakrotnie potykając się mogłam spowodować zniszczenie tego...czegoś(czymkolwiek to było). -No i co z tym zrobimy?-rzuciłam. -Chyba zostawimy to,co?Koniec końców skoro to miało trafić do Blakka,to chyba może być potencjalnie niebezpieczne-odpowiedział Eli. Paczka została zamknięta w jednej z szafek,których nikt prócz mnie nie może otworzyć.Wynikało to z faktu,że tam trzymałam składniki,które trudno było zdobyć oraz bardzo silne specyfiki.Wsunęłam pudełko daleko w głąb szafki,po czym zamknęłam ją na klucz.Klapnęłam na podłogę i objęłam kolana rękoma.Oddałam się rozmyślaniom. "Nie umiem być szczera.Gdybym umiała,to wytłumaczyłabym Gangowi wszystko.Ale dlaczego tego nie zrobiłam?" Oczywiście wiedziałam,dlaczego.Bo jestem tchórzem.Bałam się pytań,które mogłyby się pojawić.Bałam się tego,co wyniknie z mojej prawdy. "Ale czy kłamiąc postępuję dobrze?" Nie.To nie było rozwiązanie.To tylko droga na skróty,prędzej czy później to się na mnie odegra.I będę znowu się przeklinać,że jestem taką idiotką.Ale póki co tak czy siak nie miałam odwagi przełamać się i opowiedzieć o wszystkim.Wstałam z podłogi,by niemal natychmiast skoczyć na kanapę i usnąć. Obudziło mnie ciągnięcie za włosy.Otworzyłam rozespane oczy i mruknęłam cicho: -Co się... Dotknęłam dłonią głowy i natychmiast wyczułam mały kształt. -Serenaaa...-resztę zdania zdusiła poduszka,którą przycisnęłam do twarzy.Po kilku chwilach poduszka wróciła na swoje miejsce,a ja zaczęłam gapić się w sufit.Pomyślałam o takim jednym specyfiku,nad którym teraz pracowałam.Niestety z miernym skutkiem,bo wciąż nie mogłam znaleźć pewnego składnika,dzięki któremu serum byłoby kompletne...Właśnie! Musiałam dzisiaj wyjść i poszukać kilku ingredencji,które mogłyby zadziałać.Delikatnie zdjęłam Serenę z głowy i ułożyłam ją na poduszce.Spojrzałam na zegar wiszący nad łóżkiem;było tak wcześnie,że pewnie wszyscy jeszcze spali.Cichutko wyszłam z domu;nie dość,że miałam mnóstwo czasu na szukanie składników,to mogłam sobie wszystko przemyśleć... Straciłam poczucie czasu,wracając do Kryjówki,nie miałam pojęcia,która akurat była godzina.Niemal przy samych drzwiach natknęłam się na cały Gang,który również skądś wracał. -O,cześć!-rzuciłam do nich lekko zaskoczonym głosem.-A wy skąd wracacie? -Z ćwiczeń-odparła Trixie. -Aha,no to chyba fajnie. Weszliśmy do Kryjówki.Zauważyłam,że Eli'owi nie towarzyszył jego Infurnus,więc zapytałam: -Gdzie Burpy? -Został w domu,kiepsko wyglądał,więc zaniosłem go do twojego pokoju.Nie było cię,ale twój Medyk zasugerował pozostawienie Burpy'ego. Pokiwałam głową. -Rozumiem.Jak wejdę do pokoju,to sprawdzę,co mu dolega. Chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi,natomiast ja skierowałam się na górę.I wtedy uderzył mnie fakt,że było cicho.Zazwyczaj będąc w połowie korytarza,już słyszałam paplaninę Śluzaków.Tym razem jednak nawet wyczulając słuch,nie wychwyciłam niczego.Pełna złych przeczuć otworzyłam drzwi i jęknęłam. Podłoga usiana była kawałkami szkła różnej wielkości.Żaden przedmiot nie znajdował się na swoim miejscu,większość nie nadawała się już do użytku.Nigdzie nie mogłam znaleźć żadnego z moich podopiecznych.Mimo tego wiedziałam,że są w pokoju. -Hej,to ja...Wyjdźcie-zawołałam cicho.Po chwili Śluzaki zaczynały wychodzić z kryjówek.Wyszła Blizzard,Bokser,Bomber,Night,Icy,Pill...Ale nigdzie nie widziałam Burpy'ego ani Sereny.Zwróciłam się do Medyka: -Pill,gdzie są Serena i Burpy? Stworzonko wbiło wzrok w podłogę,co nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego. -Pill...Proszę,powiedz co się stało. Śluzak uparcie milczał.Westchnęłam ciężko. -A może ktoś z was wie,dlaczgo mój pokój wygląda jak wygląda? Wreszcie,po kilku chwilach Blizzard cichutko pisnęła.Wsłuchałam się,co ma mi do powiedzenia... -Jak to,porwano je?-zapytał Eli,gdy skończyłam mówić. -Nazwyczajniej jak się da.Po prostu weszli do pokoju i zabrali ich-przy okazji niszcząc mi pokój.Głos mi się łamał.Wciąż nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.Czułam się strasznie,że im nie pomogłam.To zakrawało na ironię. -Jak myślisz,dlaczego to zrobili?-głos Trixie sprawił,że otrzeźwiałam.Starałam się uspokoić. -Chodzi im o przesyłkę,to jasne-odparłam.-Przeszukiwali mój pokój,a skoro nie znaleźli tego,po co przyszli,postanowili ukraść Śluzaki. -Ale skąd wiedzieli,gdzie jej szukać?-rzucił Kord,wpatrując się we mnie.Przełknęłam ślinę. Wiem,że nie powinnam uważać tego pytania za oskarżenie,ale tak je odebrałam.No ale cóż-zatając prawdę,będziesz pierwszym podejrzanym.Westchnęłam. -Zapewne Unik powiedział Blakkowi,że mnie spotkał. -Blakk też cię zna? -Nietrudne,by mnie znał,skoro pracowałam z Willem-parsknęłam. -W sumie racja-zgodziła się ze mną Trixie.Wtedy zobaczyłam,jak do pokoju wchodzi Night,trzymając na spółkę z Blizz jakąś kartkę. -Co to?-zainteresował się Eli. -Nie wiem-odpowiedziałam,podchodząc do Śluzaków.-Co to takiego? Negashade uniósł kartkę,którą złapałam.Przeczytałam na głos jej treść: "Wiem,że masz coś,co należy do mnie,zaś ty wiesz,że mam coś twojego.Jeśli chcesz ich odzyskać,spotkajmy się w Mrocznej Grani o 18.Inaczej możesz się z nimi pożegnać na zawsze." Gdy skończyłam czytać,poczułam,jak nogi się pode mną uginają.Spojrzałam na przyjaciół.Przegryzłam w stresie dolną wargę. -Pójdziesz tam?-zapytał Kord. -Jasne,że tak!-prawie krzyknęłam.-To moja wina,że Burpy i Serena zostali porwani. -A masz jakiś plan?-Eli spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. -Hmm...A w sumie,to mam... Godzina 18,Mroczna Grań.Tak,jak było napisane.Serce waliło mi młotem,kręciłam się niespokojnie,jak zwierzę w klatce.Przesyłkę miałam ukrytą w plecku.Schowałam skrzydła,inaczej połamałabym je ciągłym machaniem.Rozglądałam się dookoła.Blizz,Arrow(Szybkolot) i Airly(Hoverbug) popiskiwali zaniepokojeni. -Spokojnie-szepnęłam do nich,mimo,że sama się czułam,jakby serce miało mi gardłem wyskoczyć.Zaczerpnęłam głębszy oddech.I nagle usłyszałam,że ktoś się zbliżał.Szybko się odwróciłam.Lśniłam bladobłękitno,jako,że było dość ciemno. -Zapewne panna Shine? Nazwisko dość adekwatne do umiejętności. Zmrużyłam wściekle oczy.Byłam z siebie dumna,że nie rzuciłam się Blakkowi do gardła. -Zapewne doktor Blakk.Nazwisko dość adekwatne do charakteru. Mężczyzna roześmiał się.Zacisnęłam zęby. -Gdzie jest Serena? I Burpy?-warknęłam. -Spokojnie...Najpierw chcę zobaczyć paczkę...Czy przypadkiem nie OSZUKIWAŁAŚ... Z trudem pilnowałam się,by nie zaatakować Blakka kulą energii.Hamując gniew przykucnęłam na ziemi,zdjęłam plecak,otworzyłam go i wyjęłam pudełko.Rozcięłam je nożykiem i za pomocą telekinezy uniosłam jedno z metalowych ustrojstw w górę. -To o to ci chodzi? -Owszem.A teraz oddaj mi to,dziewczyno. -Najpierw pokaż mi,że Burpy'emu i Serenie nic się nie stało. Blakk pokręcił głową,śmiejąc się. -Niemalże taka sama jak Shane'owie-nie wszyscy,gburze.-No dobrze-pstryknął palcami i z cienia wyszedł Unik,trzymający klatkę z dwoma Śluzakami,w których rozpoznałam Slirenkę i Infurnusa. -Najpierw oddaj mi przesyłkę-powiedział Blakk tonem nie dopuszczającym sprzeciwu.Przełknęłam ślinę. To jasne,że miał zamiar grać nieczysto,nie byłam aż taką idiotką,by mu wierzyć.Ale nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na atak...A przynajmniej nie na taki,którego Blakk by się spodziewał.Zacisnęłam ręce na paczce i zamknęłam oczy.Skupiłam się na punkcie za Unikiem i tam się teleportowałam.Choć może dokładniej...Iluzja mnie wciąż stała tam,gdzie wcześniej,wciąż trzymała paczkę,jednak była jakby hologramem.Materialna ja tymczasem przeniosłam Serenę i Burpy'ego na swoje ramię i niemal w tym samym momencie wróciłam do ciała.Zamrugałam szybko powiekami. -Co...?-wyharczał Blakk,wpatrując się to w pustą klatkę,to w Śluzaki uczepione mojego ramienia.Rzuciłam się do ucieczki,ściskając pudełko.Zdążyłam usłyszeć,jak Blakk krzyczy na Unika,by mnie gonił.Zaczęłam biec szybciej.Nagle zatrzymałam się,mimo coraz bliższych kroków.Odwróciłam się w kierunku,z którego przybiegłam.Twarz miałam wypraną ze wszystkich emocji.Gdy Unik zobaczył,że nie uciekam,zatrzymał się jak wryty. -Co ty masz zamiar zrobić?-zapytał niepewnym głosem.Bał się.Uśmiechnęłam się i podrzuciłam paczkę do góry.Strzeliłam w nią Knifem,który zniszczył paczkę i małe elementy,które były w niej zapakowane.Resztki unieruchomiłam w powietrzu i strzeliłam w nie Icy. Ta zamroziła je i gdy uwolniłam kawałki spod swojego wpływu,te roztrzskały się w drobny mak.Spojrzałam na Unika,który wpatrywał się we mnie z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i złości.W końcu to jemu się oberwie za zniszczenie paczki.Odezwałam się do niego: -Jak długo masz zamiar walczyć po stronie Blakka,pomagając mu w zniszczeniu Slugterry? -A co ci do tego?-warknął chłopak. -To,że poniekąd twoje wybory mają wpływ na wybory innych.A msząc się,napędzasz spiralę zniszczenia.Mam nadzieję,że przemyślisz moje słowa-zamknęłam oczy i wróciłam do domu. Trafiłam w drzwi Kryjówki nosem,co wyrwało mi z ust jęk.Trzymając się za nos,weszłam do środka.Burpy popatrzył na mnie pytająco. -Nie ma sił iść do salonu.Idź sam,dobrze? Infurnus pokiwał główką i zeskoczył mi z dłoni,na której uprzednio siedział.Odprowadziłam go wzrokiem,a potem cicho weszłam na górę.Byłam wykończona,ale nie mogłam jeszcze iść spać,bo musiałam dorobić mikstury,których mi znacznie ubyło o najściu blakkowców. Całą noc sklejałam butelki i dorabiałam eliksiry.Okazało się,że brakuje jednej butelki.Nie byłam już specjalnie świadoma,jakiej,toteż owe wyparowanie skwitowałam wzruszeniem ramionami.Zgasiłam światło i poszłam spać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach